


【及影】烂俗陷阱

by Vivisora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisora/pseuds/Vivisora
Summary: 伪站街
Relationships: 及川彻/影山飞雄
Kudos: 36





	【及影】烂俗陷阱

及川半靠着斑驳的墙上，修长的指间夹着的香烟将要燃尽，微弱的火光还垂死挣扎地跳跃着，在夜晚的黑暗中隐隐映出他那张棱角分明的脸。酒精的作用让及川有些燥热，忍不住扯了扯衣领，大片肌肤突然暴露在冷风中，他打了个寒颤，却总算是清醒了些。

今天实在是喝得有点多了，及川烦躁地揉着眉心，就着手里的烟吸了最后一口，烟草和酒精的双重刺激让他脑子像被搅得一团糟的浆糊。他熟练地吐了个烟圈，将烟蒂随手扔在脚边踩灭，双手插着兜准备回去刚刚聚会的地方。

然而他还没迈出半步，手腕却突然被什么人死死拽住，及川吓了一跳，下意识地想要用力甩开，正要不耐烦地将来人痛骂一顿，回过头来，却发现只是个男孩。

男孩学生模样，一身齐整的高中制服看得及川有点眼熟，意识到自己的举动太过鲁莽，男孩连忙松手，后退半步向及川鞠着躬不住道歉。

“有事？”及川语气不善，却暗自打量着面前的男孩。长得倒还不错，他心想，忍不住多看了一眼男孩略长的刘海下那双晦暗分明的蓝眼睛。

“啊抱歉，我……”男孩迟疑了一会儿，目光躲闪，吞吞吐吐地说不出话。

好在及川的耐心彻底耗尽之前，男孩终于开了口，抬起脸无比认真地看着他说：“请问……您多少钱？”

及川不易察觉地僵在了原地。

他显然听懂了男孩的意有所指，这让他又好气又好笑，虽说自己长得的确不错吧，但有那么像出来站街的吗？

及川回头扫视了一眼周围，红灯区暧昧不明的霓虹映在他和男孩的身上，连带着给他裸露在外的胸膛和锁骨都染上了几分浮想联翩的粉色。

好吧，难怪这小朋友会误会了。及川收回视线，叹了口气，夜晚的冷风让他的理智已经清醒了大半，他刚想拢好衣领义正言辞地拒绝面前不知分寸的小孩，却在碰到对方局促不安却写满渴望的眼神时，突然改了心思。

“不好意思，”及川故意耸了耸肩，噙着玩味的笑居高临下地望着比他矮半头的男孩，“恐怕你付不起我的价钱，小朋友。”

他忍不住伸手揉了一把男孩的黑发，柔软顺滑，被揉乱的刘海乖巧地搭在额前，隐隐露出男孩因为惊讶失落而紧紧蹙起的眉。

“我，我有钱的！”男孩抱着书包开始翻找，慌慌张张地，掏钱包时不小心带出了什么东西，啪嗒一声掉在地上。

及川眼疾手快抢先捡了起来。是学生证，男孩端端正正的照片就贴在上面，不苟言笑，竟然显得有几分生人勿近的冷酷，与眼前这个人大相径庭。照片旁是男孩的名字，影山飞雄。

啊，难怪刚刚觉得这校服眼熟。及川默念了一遍男孩的名字，又瞥了一眼证件上的学校名字。完蛋，好像不小心勾搭到同校后辈了。

但他还来不及多想，男孩已经迅速夺走了他手里的证件，又是一阵手忙脚乱地塞回包里，这才小心翼翼地拉开钱包，给及川看他的“个人资产”。

对于一个高中生来说的确算很多钱了。及川只瞥了一眼就明白，也不知道这小鬼哪来这么多钱。现在的高中生都这么开放吗？及川不理解，自己作为前辈，应该好好教育这种笨蛋才对，幸亏是遇到及  
川先生，万一真被别的什么奇怪的人拐跑了怎么办。

及川丝毫没有意识到此刻的自己在影山眼里也属于“奇怪的人”那一类，他只是装作仍然兴趣缺缺的模样，试图劝退想偷尝禁果的男孩。

“处男可是要加钱的。”及川半眯起眼，在看到男孩突然僵住时，笑意忍不住加深了几分。果然猜对了，毛都没长齐的小鬼居然就想出来嫖。

“没关系。”男孩的声音突然响起，惊得及川差点没把心里的脏话给骂出声来。

然而影山只是抓紧了书包带，目光纯净得及川几乎不敢直视，甚至朝他礼貌地鞠了个躬：“那就请您多多指教了，呃……”影山卡壳了，像是在思考如何称呼面前的男人。

“及川。”思绪被突然打断，头顶男人的声音猝不及防地响起来。及川故意俯身，亲昵地拍了拍影山的脸，笑得牙不见眼：“那就跟我走吧，飞雄。”

称呼的亲近显然让影山有一瞬的不适应，但他还来不及回应，及川已经相当自来熟地接过他的书包，伸手环抱住他的肩膀拉进怀里，两人俨然一副恋人模样。

影山的脸几乎是瞬间就烧得滚烫，他慌得手脚都不知该怎么放，只能低着头跟着及川的步伐，留给对方一个圆乎乎的头顶，还有在灯光下依然绯红的耳根。

然而及川也并没有看上去那么游刃有余，说不清是酒精作用还是别的什么，他刚刚竟然没能狠下心来拒绝，他安慰自己就当做慈善了，好歹也是后辈，如果拒绝了这小鬼再去找别的奇奇怪怪的男人怎么办。至少自己还算可信。及川兀自想着。

他并不常来这边，只是今天朋友聚会恰好约在这附近，而这里最不缺的就是love hotel。及川掏出手机给朋友发消息说自己提前先走了，这才搂着怀里的男孩随便挑了一家酒店进去。

从迈进酒店的第一秒开始，影山就肉眼可见得紧张了起来，他甚至不好意思多张望四周几眼，满脸的青涩与局促看得及川忍不住想笑。但他还是紧了紧手臂将人搂得更紧了些，拿着房卡带人上楼。

酒店很大，房间又恰好在顶楼，于是他们得以在电梯里接了一个不长不短的吻。及川温柔地舔咬着影山柔软的唇瓣，安抚着男孩因为紧张而微微颤抖的身体，他的吻技向来不错，连酒精此刻似乎也变成了催情剂，让影山也忍不住仰脸主动配合他的亲吻，涎液在唇齿间拉扯开一道银丝，及川凑在他耳边故意压低声音说，放轻松点，飞雄。

亲吻好歹还算纯情，但彼此紧贴的下身因为情欲的摩擦已经有微微胀起，偏偏及川还把人往怀里摁，使得距离拉近得更亲密，大手还放在影山臀上颇为情色地揉捏着，直到一吻结束他们还维持着这样的姿势，影山靠在他怀里喘气，唇瓣被吻得水光潋滟。好在电梯门恰到好处地开启，及川拽着他的手腕，几乎是有些急不可耐地冲进了房间。

房间很大，一应俱全，大概是刚刚的亲吻多少缓解了些许紧张的心绪，影山抱着毛巾进了浴室后，及川好半天没听到水声，却等来了影山探出脑袋来，小心翼翼地问他要不要一起洗。

这时候做不得柳下惠。及川欣然点头，赤裸着迈进浴室，影山正背对着他，水流顺着他的蝴蝶骨、脊背、腰窝往下，再是股沟、腿根，滴滴答答地往下淌，颇有些令人遐想的情色意味。刚刚裹在校服里还看不出来，现在这具身体毫不保留地展现在面前，竟然有些迷人。

及川上前从背后轻轻拥住了少年，舌尖触到那被水汽蒸得通红的耳垂时影山细微地抖了抖，他想回头，却被及川死死固定在怀里，对方肆无忌惮地舔着他的耳垂耳根，甚至故意发出搅弄的水声，被无限放大后清晰无比地传入影山耳中。他忍不住抓紧了及川的手臂，对方只是继续一言不发地往下亲吻他的侧颈，温热的水流包裹着对方在他身上肆意游走的修长手指，比起挑起情欲，及川更像是觉得好玩似的，随意拨弄着他胯下的性器，或是用指甲盖轻轻挠他的乳头。

这样隔靴搔痒的挑逗让影山几乎要不耐烦起来，然而他初尝性事，只能像个人偶任凭及川摆弄。他终于得以转身，吻到及川的唇，不同于刚刚在电梯里的温柔缱绻，对方此刻像换了个人似的，颇为凶狠激烈地撕咬他的唇瓣，他颤抖的牙关被轻而易举地撬开，口腔的每一寸都被对方侵略标记，连舌尖都被肆意拉扯吮吸。青涩的少年无法控制自己脸颊迅速升高的温度，他被吻得腿脚发软只能伸长手臂抱紧及川的脖子，涎液控制不住地从红肿的唇角流出来，又迅速被舔了个干净，然后继续下一波热烈而持久的进攻。

影山从没想到只是一个亲吻就几乎让他丢盔卸甲，他努力学着及川的模样在对方脊背上抚摸，下滑到对方精干有力的腰腹，最后是下身蛰伏的性器。他的手还有点抖，触碰到柱身时及川的动作停住了一瞬，然后他听见对方轻笑了一声。

“这样可不对，飞雄。”及川像是警告的话语让影山本就生涩的动作更加笨拙，最后及川忍不住叹了口气，终于肯放过那早已被蹂躏得红肿不堪的唇瓣，稍稍拉开了些距离。

他随手将影山湿漉漉的刘海撩起来，露出光洁的额头，又凑过去轻啄了一口影山的唇，以一种极富迷惑性与诱骗性的语气低声哄道：“飞雄，用嘴试试。”

说完及川便后退了半步，满意地看着少年乖巧地在面前跪下，半仰着脸似乎有些犹豫地看了看他，得到他鼓励的目光后，终于埋进了他的腿间。

及川优秀的尺寸让他颇有些费劲，整张嘴都被胀得鼓鼓囊囊的，被咬破后艳红的嘴唇吞吐着青筋胀起的粗大性器，色彩差异的对比让这画面冲击力太强，又平添了几分情欲。少年不知分寸，及川只好享受着这并不顺利的服务，时不时警告影山“收好牙”，又或是故意往深处顶，不适的呕吐感让影山下意识想吐出来，却又被强迫拽着头发，憋得满眶眼泪。水流混杂着涎液还有别的什么液体把他整张脸都抹得湿哒哒的，影山听从着及川的指挥手口并用，舌尖小心翼翼地从柱身舔到马眼，脉络青筋无比清晰地在他舌尖跳跃。影山忍不住想象待会儿被这玩意儿侵入的情景，然而他贫瘠的性知识与性体验不允许他做更多的思考，察觉到他的分神，及川警告性地狠狠顶向咽喉，这次居然顺着影山吐出的动作抽出了性器，却是就着前端不断分泌的液体，恶趣味地怼在影山脸上胡乱涂抹一通，直到整张脸都黏糊糊的，睫毛微颤便能滴落透明体液。

这小鬼真的是处男吗？及川忍不住在心底怀疑，要不就是在这方面有出色的天赋，浑身上下都泛着情欲与诱人的色彩。从他的视角看去，少年微闭着眼竭尽全力地吞吐他的性器，近乎虔诚地跪伏在他面前，干净又纯洁，却又无不透着能令人疯狂的欲望。

好在他颇有先见之明地带了润滑进浴室，估摸着差不多了，他把少年从地上拽起来，顺势从背后把人抵在了墙上。

影山仍然半闭着眼微微颤抖着，不知是出于紧张还是兴奋，他甚至乖顺地配合着张开了腿，任由及川就着冰凉的润滑液用手指按揉着他的后穴入口。光是一根手指就让他觉得肠道逼仄过分，影山努力做着深呼吸试图放松，剧烈起伏的胸膛却暴露了他的紧张不安。不断收缩的肠肉饥渴地咬噬着及川的手指，及川俯身亲了亲他的脸颊，另一只手抚慰着他胸前微微胀起的乳肉。

“自己摸摸，飞雄。”他牵起影山的手摸索着胸前，反复揉搓着凸起的乳尖，以此转移对方的注意力。比起宣泄欲望，及川更像是个老师手把手教着稚嫩的少年如何一步步探索自己的敏感点，这多少让影山放松了些，也忍不住更依赖地往及川怀里靠了靠。

接下来便顺畅了很多，第二根手指插入时，及川顺势将另一只手的手指也塞进了影山的嘴里，夹着柔软的舌搅弄，前后抽插的节奏逐渐加快直到一致，不断从口中流出的涎液让影山凭空生出一种自己小穴也在汩汩流水的错觉。

事实上也的确如此，愈发柔软湿滑的穴肉被开拓得无比热情，润滑液混杂着体液黏腻地糊在腿间，及川很快找到了他的敏感点，故意蜷曲着手指反复碾压摩挲，却又占据了影山的口舌让他只能含糊不清地呜咽着。

于是影山很丢脸地，光是被玩弄后穴便射了出来。

白浊的精液很快被花洒冲刷走，但及川闷闷的笑声依然在耳边清晰可闻，甚至连手上的动作也丝毫没有停止。影山不知所措地涨红了脸，听见及川在耳边笑着对他说，处男飞雄真是可爱啊。  
可爱个屁。影山想大骂出声，却浑身酥软得没有力气，只能撑着墙壁剧烈地喘气，任凭及川继续侵犯他的口舌还有后穴。

少年人的不应期短，及川不紧不慢地继续做着扩张，等到影山下身又颤巍巍有抬头的趋势，他终于舍得抽出手指，将沾满的液体胡乱在影山腿根抹了一把，扶着自己的性器撞了进去。

被完整侵入的瞬间，影山终于忍不住叫出了声，太过强烈而无法忽视的异物感让他憋得满头大汗，然而及川甚至不等他适应，只是略微停顿后便立刻开始了抽插，每一下都狠狠撞到最深处，肠壁紧紧吸附着他胀大的柱身，仿佛每一寸褶皱都被强行完整地撑开铺平。抽出时又几乎完整地退出来，后穴空荡荡的失落感之后的下一秒，又再次迎接更加凶猛的攻势，每一波的快感都比前一次来得更加剧烈迅猛，让影山浑身战栗又控制不住地呻吟出声。

水流的温度在此刻仿佛将他们彼此融化，又重铸成不可分割的整体，肉体亲密交缠间只有片刻短暂的分离，大多数时候及川都像是死死钉在影山身体里，连肠道都几乎快要记住了他的形状。

影山不清楚自己被翻来覆去操弄了多久，只是头顶的灯光逐渐开始刺眼，他只能阖上眼偏过脸去摸索及川的嘴唇。然而及川抱着他挪动了几步，又哄又闹地非要叫他睁眼，影山有气无力地抬起眼皮，忽然之间，像是对眼前所见而感到极度的震惊，他瞪大了眼睛。

浴室整整一面墙壁都是镜子，从他走进这里的第一秒就该想到会这样。

此刻他正对着巨大的镜子，背后紧紧拥着他的及川露出得逞的笑容，受刺激似的再次用力捣进他身体更深处。镜面不比墙面，影山被顶得浑身发软撑不动身子，每每要往下滑时又被及川搂着腰一把拖回怀里，反倒插得更深。他垂着头不敢抬脸，镜子里大剌剌地映出他满面潮红的脸，和被操开得柔软泥泞的穴口，随着及川进出的动作微微翕动着，争先恐后地往外淌着乱七八糟的液体，又在下一秒被及川蛮横地堵回去。

冰凉的镜面紧贴着肌肤，让影山忍不住打了个激灵，他高昂的性器抵在镜面上随着动作摩擦涂抹出一道黏糊糊的痕迹，跳动的柱身被及川握在掌心里摩挲把玩着，甚至故意作画似的往镜子上蹭。这人在性事上的恶趣味实在是让影山又气又急，他混杂着呻吟的滚烫吐息扑在镜子上，形成朦胧的水雾，于是及川便扣着他的手，掌心紧贴着手背，在上面印下一个完整的掌痕。

好在及川最后高潮时还是贴心地拔出来射在了他的腿间，而影山则颤抖着射在了镜子上，白浊格外显眼，缓慢地汇成一股淌下来，啪嗒啪嗒，又被水流携着冲刷得干干净净。

影山干脆瘫在及川怀里大口喘着气，他半仰着脸，浴室明晃晃的灯光几乎让他睁不开眼，及川微微低头时头顶仿佛还有光圈，恍惚有几分不真实。

他忍不住想伸手去碰及川的脸，对方却反倒抓住了他的手，十指紧扣，然后亲了亲他的嘴唇。

情欲褪去之后的吻显得格外单纯，只是细碎地落在他的唇角、眉间，还有绯红的脸颊，及川只是望着他笑，笨蛋后辈，他小声说。

“什么？”影山不明所以迷茫地盯着他。

“没事。”及川摇摇头，起身抓过浴巾把人裹了一圈，又随意擦了擦自己身上的水珠，推着影山出了浴室。

夜晚才刚刚开始。

fin


End file.
